


Maggie Absolutely Destroys Wentworth

by Justalotofsmut



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Wentworth Tozier, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Pegging, Spanking, Top Maggie Tozier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:20:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24623089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justalotofsmut/pseuds/Justalotofsmut
Summary: I honestly have no explanation for this. Anyways, Maggie pegs Wentworth
Relationships: Maggie Tozier/Wentworth Tozier
Kudos: 8





	Maggie Absolutely Destroys Wentworth

Wentworth loved his wife with his whole being. Ever since he first laid his eyes on her, he knew she was the one. A couple years later, they were happily married. Now, they were excitedly getting ready for their anniversary. Maggie dropped the kids off at the babysitter’s and now they had the house to themselves.

When Maggie got back home, she walked upstairs to their bedroom. “Have you been a good boy Went?” She walked over to her husband who was on their bed and ran her fingers through his hair.

He shuddered from the sensation and nodded. “Yes.” Wentworth was currently naked, sitting on one of their dildos. It was never the same prepping on his own but the wait was always worth it.

Maggie then roughly tugged on his hair. “Yes??”

Went bit back a moan as his head was pulled back. “Yes ma’am.”

She smiled and pecked his lips. “Color honey?”

“Very green.” 

Maggie knelt next to him on the bed and lightly stroked his cock. “Now baby, can you be good for a couple more minutes so I can change into something more.. Comfortable?” She gave his cock another good stroke before stepping away.

He groaned and bit his lip. “Fuck.. Y-yes ma’am.” 

She got off the bed and went to the closet, closing the door behind her to give him somewhat a surprise. After a few minutes, Maggie walked out wearing a black corset, thin black lace underwear, and a eight inch strap-on. She looked absolutely breathtaking. Maggie walked back over to her husband. “How are you holding up baby?”

Went looked her up and down and smiled. “Very good ma’am.” 

Maggie kissed his cheek. “Very good boy.” 

Wentworth whimpered at the compliment and waited patiently for her commands on what to do next. 

She sat on the bed next to him and started to kiss down his jawline to his neck. Once she got to his shoulder she bit down, leaving hickies in her trail. Every mark Maggie left made Went feeling like a mad man. The things she could do to her husband. Maggie looked him over, grinning at her handy work. “How would you like to take it tonight?”

Wentworth stared at her right in the eyes. “I want you to bend me over and destroy me.” He grinned at his wife. “Ma’am”

Maggie nodded and stood up. “Then why don’t you get off that toy and bend over on your hands and knees.”

He complied, slowly getting off the dildo and turning around on the bed. Once on his hands and knees, Wentworth lifted his ass in the air for her. 

She walked to the bedside table and got lube out of the drawer making sure to get the toy nice and slick for him. Maggie then walked behind him on the edge of the bed. She then grabbed his hips, pulling him closer to her causing him to yelp in surprise. “Remember to safword if it gets too much okay baby?”

Went nodded. “Of course ma’am”

She smiled and lined up the strap-on with his hole and slowly entered in. Wentworth groaned into the sheets, Maggie really knew how to drive him insane. Once she bottomed out, Went gave her the okay to move once he got used to the feeling. 

Maggie at first went nice and slow for him but after a couple of minutes, started to pick up her speed with her thrusts. He let out small moans and started clutching the sheets. “Fuck! Yes!” Went let out bigger moans as she started to pound into him, giving Wentworth no time to really catch his breath.

“You like that baby boy? You like it when I use you? Such a good little slut I have. You love being pegged up the ass don’t you baby boy?” She smirked and gave him light smacks on his ass.

“Yes! Ma’am! I LOVE it! I love it so much! I love being your slut. Just for you.” He cried into the sheets as she angled her hips, hitting his prostate. 

“Such a dirty little mouth you got there.” Maggie smacked his ass a little harder. “I wonder what that mouth could do? Maybe after this you can get some dessert?”

“Please!” He groaned at the thought. Went slowly thrusted his hips downward trying to get some sort of friction on his aching cock.

Maggie chuckled. “Does baby boy need some help?” She grabbed him by the hips bringing Wentworth up close to her body. Maggie then snakes a hand over to his dick and starts slowly pumping it. 

“Fuck! Mommy!”

Maggie chuckled, bringing up the speed of her wrist in time to her thrusts. “Good boy.”

A few more minutes of this makes Wentworth a drooling mess. “I’m close!”

“You going to come for me baby?” She bites down on his shoulder to give him a few more marks. 

Wentworth nods and after a few more pumps his cum starts spilling over her hand.

Maggie lifts up her hand to his lips. “Clean this for me?”

Went quickly obliges taking her fingers into his mouth, licking it clean.

“You did such a good job! I think you definitely deserve that dessert now.” Maggie pulls out and takes the strap-on off. She then slowly slides down her underwear. Walking back to the bed, Maggie lies down next to Wentworth. “Help me out?”

Wentworth nods and crawls in between her legs. He then lowers his head and starts licking at her clit, slowly going down to her entrance. Maggie sighs placing a hand on his head. Only chuckling a couple times at the sensation of his moustache. “That’s it. Oh god baby!” 

He smiled and started lapping at her, then brought two fingers to her entrance. Went fingered Maggie slowly as he focused his mouth onto her clit. 

“Shit! That’s it Went! Fuck! More!” Maggie gripped his hair tugging him more forward.

Wentorth added another finger and pumped them in and out faster. His tongue going up and down methodically across her clit. 

“Don’t stop! Fuck!” She screamed, tugging on his hair never relenting. Went then added a fourth finger making her scream again in pleasure. “Fuck Went! I’m cumming!” Maggie grinds her hips down, riding out her orgasam. She then let go of her husband’s hair. “Shit..”

Wentworth sits up between her thighs and chuckles. “How was that?”

“Fucking amazing.” Maggie sighs out and brings a hand to his cheek. “I love you so much.”

Wentworth leans his head into the touch. “I love you too.”

“Want to clean up in the bath now?”

Wentworth grins. “God, yes please.”  
Maggie helped him up and they took a nice soothing bath. She made sure to rub his lower back to help with the soreness in the morning. After the bath the couple got ready for bed. Wentworth making sure to change the sheets before they got into bed.

“Happy anniversary. I don’t know how I got so lucky.” Maggie smiled up at her husband as he lied down next to her.

“Happy anniversary darling and many more to come. Thank you for yet another amazing evening.” He grinned and held her face as he kissed her slowly. They slept very well that night.


End file.
